Posión de amor
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Cuando el menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur se encuentra con unos niños en el bosque que le dicen la manera en la cual podría convertirse en rey, Hans va a Arendelle con la intensión de darle a beber una posion de amor a la princesa Elsa, para así poder acceder al trono en otro reino, más ¿Que pasara cuando el efecto de la posion termine?
1. Prólogo

**Frozen no me pertenece, si me perteneciera yo seria millonaria y no lo soy :(**

**Simplemente soy una chica que ama Frozen y adora escribir **

Hans se encontraba dando un paseo por las islas del sur, la verdad prefería eso a estar en el castillo, donde solo era molestado por sus hermanos mayores, todo por ser el menor de trece hermanos, ser el número 13 era lo peor del mundo, según Hans, era la oveja negra, el estorbo, el numero de la mala suerte, simplemente sentía que no encajaba en su familia.

Estaba harto de su vida, había ocasiones en las cuales simplemente deseaba poder desaparecer, jamas haber existido, ¿Para que existir? Sus padres jamas le prestaron atención alguna, sus hermanos lo odiaban sin razón alguna, no tenia ningún amigo, bueno solo a su caballo, Sitron, pero el pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse un cero a la izquierda.

Algún día les demostraré que puedo ser mejor que ellos - se dijo a si mismo Hans - no volveré a ser la burla de mis hermanos.

El joven príncipe se giro a ver el horizonte, solo observaba el inmenso mar - Algún día me iré de este horrible lugar - dijo Hans, odiaba aquel reino al cual llamaba hogar, allí no era nadie pero a la vez si, era bastante complicado, para los habitantes del pueblo, los guardias del castillo y sirvientes, el era importante, mas en su familia, el no tenia importancia alguna. - si tan solo hubiera una manera de irme y jamas volver - pensó.

El sonido de una rama romperse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido parecía haber provenido del bosque, un lugar al cual muy pocas personas se aventuraban, mas el curioso príncipe no pudo evitar adentrarse en el bosque.

Sus pasos eran lentos y un poco torpes, a causa de que no queria hacer ningún tipo de ruido, el pelirrojo constantemente volteaba a ver de un lado a otro, buscando algo que pudo haber provocado aquel ruido, pero nada, mas al adentrarse aun más en el bosque, se encontró con un par de niños.

Hola príncipe Hans - saludo la niña - ¿Por qué tardo tanto? - preguntó la pequeña que aparentaba tener 10 años.

¿Perdon? - pregunto Hans confundido, ¿Quienes eran esos niños?

Lo esperábamos - dijo el niño que parecía tener 8 años de edad - escuchamos que usted quiere dejar el reino y demostrarle a sus hermanos que usted es mucho mejor que ellos.

¿Estaban espiandome? - pregunto Hans

No se moleste alteza - dijo la niña - enserio queremos ayudarlo, solo tiene que confiar en nosotros.

¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Hans

Mi nombre es Gretel y el es mi hermano Hansel - dijo la niña - vivimos en este bosque desde hace un par de años.

Fuimos abandonados - dijo Hansel - pero, después nos encontramos con una bruja aquí en el bosque, después de que intentara hacernos daño la vencimos y nos quedamos en este bosque.

Ahora nosotros sabemos un poco de magia, y deseamos ayudarte - dijo Gretel

¿Magia negra? - pregunto Hans, los niños asintieron con la cabeza lentamente - No, yo prefiero no meterme en cosas mágicas.

¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Hansel - con un poco de magia podrías conseguir lo que deseas, irte de las islas para siempre y superar a tus hermanos.

¿Como se supone que la magia me ayudaria ? - pregunto Hans sin mucho interés, la verdad si deseaba con todo su corazón dejar aquellas tierras, mas sabia que con la magia no se jugaba y era mejor apartarse de ella.

En un mes sera la coronación de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle - dijo Gretel - nunca nadie ha podido acercarse a ella, mas con el hechizo indicado, tu podrías hacerlo.

¿Como porque yo querría acercarme a ella? - preguntó Hans

Si consigues casarte con la princesa Elsa, serias rey de Arendelle - dijo Hansel - si logras eso, no solo te iras de las islas, sino que también dejarias de ser la burla de tus hermanos.

Aun si aceptara, dicen que nadie se puede acercar a ella - dijo Hans - además el reino de Arendelle es demasiado misterioso.

Por lo de acercarte a ella, solo necesitas darle a beber una posion de amor, ella creerá amarte de verdad y tu podrás casarte con ella - dijo Gretel - pero, el efecto no sera permanente, deberás conseguir que ella acepte casarte contigo antes de que eso pase.

Pienselo - dijo Hansel - ¿Que podría perder con intentarlo? - pregunto el niño.

Esta bien, acepto - dijo Hans

**Esta idea se me ocurrió hace 5 minutos xD**

**Pues quería apoyar al Fandom Helsa 3**

**Y pues la historia que recién subí hace 2 días "Problemas congelados" no es Helsa, así que pienso compensarlos con esta historia que no sera muy larga, pienso escribir máxim capítulos cuando mucho**


	2. No es un capitulo

**No es un capitulo xD hoy actualizare algunas historias pero ahora no tengo tiempo porque justo ahora tengo que salir pero necesito su ayuda, claro que no es obligatorio, como algunos saben yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad**

**usuario: princessalex1**

**en fin, tengo una historia corta que consta de 20 paginas, la he inscrito en un concurso y queria pedirles un enorme favor que seria leerla y si gustan regalarme un voto o dejar algun comentario**

**se los agradeceria demasiado**

**La historia es Hans X Elsa**

**y se llama: La violinista**

**pues les dire mas o menos de que trata:**

Hans se muda a un fraccionamiento que esta un poco abandonado debido a que por las noches se escucha la musica de un violin, por eso todos en ese fraccionamiento le temen a una casa abandonada mas Hans en lugar de tener miedo, siente curiosidad de averiguar el porque se escucha esa musica, cuando el se muda a la casa que esta justo al lado de esa mansion conoce a Anna y Kristoff, quienes le cuentan sobre "la violinista" y el pelirrojo decide aventurarse a entrar a la casa donde conoce a Elsa


End file.
